dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Burst
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Burst, is a video game made by Lau the G. It is playable for the Play Station 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and PC. It will be available after the Wii U comes out. The graphics are good for PS3 and Xbox. The graphics are decent on the PC and Wii U. It will soon be released for PS2 and regular Xbox. This game is rated T '''for '''Teen. Gameplay/Graphics Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Raging Blast 2. RB2's gameplay is very unique, and it feature's the character's fighting style. Therefore, it is the best gameplay to choose from. The battle stages feautures realistic environments and is also destructive with a blast or throw. All of the gameplay is taken from RB2. The combos are simple, and very affective. The combos are one of the best parts of the gameplay. The character will also be given 4 moves, which you can use by moving the right analog sticks for PS3, 360., and Wii U. For the PC, you must use the J,K, L, and I keys. For the Wii, you must use the nunchucks. For ultimate attacks, click the right analog for PS3, 360, and Wii U. Click O for ultimate attack for PC. For the Wii, use the nunchucks as well. Graphics The graphics are similar to Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. The graphics look very realistic to the show, so it's the best to choose from. Story Mode Saiyan Saga Freiza Saga Garlic Jr. Saga Android Saga Cell Saga Buu Saga Dragon Ball Saga GT Saga The Lost Book Saga Special Saga What-If Saga Hero Mode Saiyan Human Namek Android Zinian Daggoid Battle Mode Single Battle Team Battle Tournament Mode Martial Arts Tournament (Hercule's) Martial Arts Tournament (X.C. Cash's) Other World Tournament Cell Games Online Mode Customize Training Stage Creation Here you can make your own stage. You can choose the time of day (morning, noon, evening, or night), add water, plants, rocks, mountains, anything you wish. You can place them in the area you want to. Then, enjoy playing in your stage in battle mode! Options Characters #Kid Goku- (Base, Great Ape) #Goku (Early)- (Base, False SSJ) #Goku (Middle)- (Base, SSJ) #Goku (End)- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) #Goku (GT)- (Base, SSJ, SSJ3, SSJ4) #Kid Gohan- (Base, Great Ape) #Teen Gohan- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Gohan- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Great Saiyaman- (Base) #Ultimate Gohan- (Base) #Future Gohan- (Base, SSJ) #Gohan (GT)- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Piccolo (Early)- (Base) #Piccolo (Middle)- (Base) #Nail- (Base) #Kid Krillin-(Base) #Krillin- (Base) #Yamcha(Ball)- (Base) #Yamcha(Z)- (Base) #Tien Shinhan(Ball)- (Base) #Tien Shinhan(Z)- (Base) #Chiaotzu (Ball)- (Base) #Chiaotzu (Z)- (Base) #Kid Vegeta- (Base) #Vegeta (Scouter)- (Base) #Vegeta- (Base, SSJ, Ascended SSJ) #Vegeta(Second Form)- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Majin Vegeta- (SSJ2) #Vegeta (GT)- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ4) #Future Trunks(Sword)- (Base, SSJ) #Future Trunks (Second Form)- (Base, SSJ, Ultra SSJ) #Kid Trunks- (Base, SSJ) #Trunks(GT)- (Base, SSJ) #Kid Goten- (Base, SSJ) #Goten (GT)- (Base, SSJ) #Gotenks- (Base, SSJ, SSJ3) #Vegito- (Base, SSJ) #Gogeta (SSJ) #Gogeta(GT)- (SSJ4) #Hercule- (Base) #Videl- (Base, Saiyawoman) #Supreme Kai- (Base, Kibito Kai) #Yajirobe- (Base) #Pikkon- (Base) #Tapion- (Base) #Pan- (Base) #Uub- (Base, Majuub) #Master Roshi- (Base, Max Power) #Grandpa Gohan- (Base) #Nam- (Base) #Android #8- (Base) #General Blue- (Base) #Colonel Silver- (Base) #Captain Yellow- (Base) #General White- (Base) #Major Metallitron- (Base) #Bardock- (Base, SSJ) #Chilled-(Base) #King Vegeta- (Base, SSJ) #Fasha- (Base) #Tora- (Base) #Borogos- (Base) #Sugesh- (Base) #Raditz- (Base, SSJ) #Saibemen- (Base) #Nappa- (Base, SSJ) #Freiza Soldier- (Base) #Cui- (Base) #Appule- (Base) #Dodoria- (Base) #Zarbon- (Base, Post-Transfromation) #Guldo- (Base) #Recoome- (Base) #Burter- (Base) #Jeice- (Base) #Captain Ginyu- (Base, Goku Body) #Frieza- (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) #Mecha Frieza- (Base) #King Cold- (2nd Form) #Android #16- (Base) #Android #17- (Base) #Android #18- (Base) #Android #19- (Base) #Dr. Gero- (Base) #Cell- (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Perfect) #Cell Jr.- (Base) #Turles- (Base, SSJ) #Salza- (Base) #Neiz- (Base) #Doore- (Base) #Cooler- (Base, Final Form) #Meta Cooler- (Base) #Lord Slug- (Base) #Dr. Wheelo- (Base) #Android# 13- (Base, Super Android) #Android# 14- (Base) #Android# 15- (Base) #Kid Chi-Chi- (Base) #Chi-Chi- (Base) #Broly- (Base, SSJ, LSSJ) #Paragus- (Base) #Arale- (Base) #Yamu- (Base) #Spopovich- (Base) #Devil Man- (Base) #King Piccolo- (Base) #Tambourine- (Base) #Babidi- (Base) #Bibidi- (Base) #Majin Buu- (Base) #Evil Buu- (Base) #Super Buu- (Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) #Kid Buu- (Base) #Zangya- (Base) #Bujin- (Base) #Bido- (Base) #Kogu- (Base, Full Power) #Bojack- (Base, Full Power) #Super Janemba- (Base) #Hirudegarn- (Base, Only seen in boss battle, unplayable) #Dabura- (Base) #Baby- (Base) #Baby Vegeta- (Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2, Super Baby 3, Great Ape, SSJ4) #General Tao- (Base) #Hell Fighter 17- (Base) #Super 17- (Base) #Nuova Shenron- (Base) #Haze Shenron- (Base) #Eis Shenron- (Base) #Rage Shenron- (Base) #Oceanus Shenron- (Base) #Natron Shenron- (Base, Pan Absorbed) #Syn Shenron- (Base, Omega Shenron) #Zin- (Base, Demon Mode) #King Zin- (Base, Demon Mode, Ultimate Demon Mode) #Dark Vegeta- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Ronav- (Base, Super Dark Power) #Floyd- (Base, Dark Power) #Lado- (Base, Dark Power) #Android# 12- (Base) #Android #11- (Base, Super Android) #Kid Brocc (Base) #Teen Brocc- (Base, SSJ, Ascended SSJ, Ultra SSJ, SSJ2) #Brocc- (Base, SSJ SSJ2, SSJ3) #Maira- (Base) #King Blank- (Base) #Taio- (Base) #Kid Preach- (Base, SSJ) #Teen Preach- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Preach- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Breach- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Karr- (Base, SSJ, Ascended SSJ, Ultra SSJ) #Sonyo- (Pre SSJ, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) #Hot- (Base) #Mato- (Base, SSJ, Ultimate Form) #King Tien- (Base) #Lise- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Midax- (Base #Saiyan Hero- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) #Human Hero- (Base) #Namek Hero- (Base) #Android Hero- (Base, Super Android) #Zinian Hero- (Base, Demon Mode, Ultimate Demon Mode) #Daggoid Hero- (Base, Dark Power) More coming soon.................... Maybe IDK Kami House Character Info In the Kami House, you can view the character's information, stances, transformations (if they have any). Cutscenes In the Kami House you can view all the cutscenes in Story Mode (only if you played that part). Replays Here you can view all the replays you have saved. Techniques Here you view every character's technique (as long as you unlocked them) Music Here you can listen to all the music in the game. Locations #Wasteland- Noon, evening, and night. #Rocky Area- Noon, evening, and night. #Ruined City- Noon, evening, and night. #Mountain Road- Noon #Islands #Desert- Noon, evening, and night. #Cell Games Arena #Glaciers #King's Castle #Muscle Tower #Kame House- Noon and evening. #Penguin Village #Mount Paozu #Ruined Earth #Kami's Lookout #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #Supreme Kai's World #Hell #Planet Namek #Dying Namek #New Planet Vegeta- Noon, evening, and night. #Outer Space #Martial Arts Tournament #Battle Island 1 #Battle Island 2 #Planet Zin #Brocc's Home #Son Home Soundtrack The soundtrack feautures songs from Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Raging Blast 2, and Ultimate Tenkaichi. BT3 Songs #The Meteor #Innocent World #Survive #Heat Capacity #Shine #Power Scale #Caution! #Menace #Hot Soul #High and Scream #Dynamic Battle #Burnin Up RB2 Songs #Battle of Omega #Victory Road #The Warriors #The Pursuit of Truth #Raging Blast #Sparkling #Tense Atmosphere #Preservance #Hot Feeling #Edge of the Fist UT Songs #Adventurous Spirit #Anything Is Possible #Burning Soul #Dangeroud Mind #Dragon Crisis #Dragons Gate #Edge of Spirit #The Warrior #Fist of Justice #Hot Passion #Courage #Rising Force #Power Evolution Achievments Gallery Category:Lau the G Category:Video games Category:Dragon Ball Z video games